The never ending battle of the shinigami
by starhime13
Summary: A mysterious killer aka Kira is killing criminals with the intent of being ruler of the world; Ichigo and the gang with the help of L will try to stop Kira from killing everyone. who will have their way? Will Kira be god of the world or will Ichigo kick Kira's ass? please review :)
1. Chapter 1

The never ending battle of the shinigami Don't intend to copy write

Ichigo was in his boxers watching the news, he hadn't watched anything in along time after the battle of the first subsitute shinigami...  
There were 10 deaths of local criminals in just 1 day, could it be the work of hollows?  
The news lady said,"Looks like Kira is doing his daily judging may god thank Kira for getting rid of the filth in this world."  
The co news lady said,"Look out if you do bad things or have bad intentions Kira will get you."

Ichigo thought, that was plain stupid cause everyone has potenial in doing something bad and to remove all the filth you would have to kill everyone there is left!  
Rukia came in the room.  
She said,"I assume you've already heard about Kira."  
Ichigo nodded and asked,"Is it the work of a special hollow?"  
Rukia replied,"No, come with me to the soul society so Byakuya and all the other captains can explain to you what Kira is."

They went to Urahara's and through the gate.  
As they got through, Byakuya greeted along with a soul reaper... One that Ichigo has never seen before. Byakuya smiled and said,"He is a new soul reaper and is a new member of squad 11."  
The new soulreaper said,"You can call me L, the soul society is rather interesting, now on to Kira; his name is Yagami Light; he is a ordinary human with the notebook of a shinigami."  
Ichigo and Rukia both looked puzzeled and asked,"what do you mean notebook of the shingami and how does this have to relate to any of the deaths?"  
Byakuya went on and explained,"There is another type of shinigami, we are the first type the ones that save spirits of human souls and the second type kills living humans to collect their life span; They were rouge shinigami that felt empty and somehow the need to kill so they invented the death note, the notebook L described; any living thing that can write can have possession of the book."  
Ichigo cut in and asked,"how does a notebook have anything to do with those people's deaths and how does a human have one?"  
L cut in saying,"When someone's full name is written down in the notebook along with a visual of what they looked like then that person dies, If there are no details of the death then they die of heart attack in forty seconds, The person who has the death note can control how and when they die."

Ichigo looked really shocked and said,"That explains everything but tell me more about how Yagami Light got that notebook and where the hell that bastard is."  
Byakuya said,"That we don't know and we are making preperations to meet Yagami Light tommorrow and that is where you come in Ichigo; you will try to persuade him that there are good people out there and try to get him to give back the notebook."  
Ichigo nodded and said,"I'm still gonna kick his ass."

Meanwhile...  
Muhahahahhahahha Light said in excitement,"I will be ruler of this world and no one will stop me isn't that right Ryuk?"  
Ryuk replied with a chuckle,"This is starting to get amusing."  
Light said,"With L gone, there is no one in my path and all the dectectives and all the people who think that Kira is evil can all burn in hell."  
Ryuk muttered,"The shingami must be coming soon, this shall get interesting."  
Light looked at Ryuk and asked,"What do you mean other shinigami Ryuk and are they gonna get in my way?"  
Ryuk replied,"You will know who they are pretty soon.." 


	2. Chapter 2

The never ending battle of the shinigami Don't intend to copy write

Ichigo went to a university of course cause he was still human and needed to act like one...  
Orihime was walking with him and she asked,"You seem so tense about something, are you hurt anywhere ?"  
Ichigo replied,"No I just wanna kick Kira's ass."  
Light who also was in the university saw a boy with orange hair talking about kicking Kira's ass, as if Kira is justice, Kira has divine powers and for defying Kira that orange haired freak has to die!  
Misa was right beside him luckily and he asked her,"what's the name of that orange haired boy right there?"  
Misa said,"It says Ichigo Kurosaki but it doesn't show a life span.."  
Light replied,"Does he have the notebook, if so he has to realize Kira is justice!"

Rukia just came in and saw something terrifying..  
There was a hollow looking thing right next to that student with the brown hair and brown eyes..  
That hollow had no hole in it's chest...  
Rukia went to the girl's bathroom and got out of her giga and came out to confront the hollow thing.  
Rukia took out her zanpacto and tried to cut it but it didn't wound him...  
Ryuk smiled and said,"You are finally here so thought I was a hollow well your wrong fellow shinigami."  
Ichigo then saw Rukia then without thinking he got out of his body and tried to fight along side her.

Ichigo asked,"What is that thing?"  
Ryuk replied,"I am a shingami just like you are."  
Light heard Ryuk say something and saw that orange haired boy and a black haired girl right beside him.  
Wait that was the boy that insulted the great name of Kira.  
Light then saw Orihime holding Ichigo's body and thought, what the hell is going on; I better kill this bastard now.  
Light then took out a peice of paper from the death note and wrote "Ichigo Kurosaki" waited forty seconds...  
Nothing happened!  
How was that possible?  
Light asked,"Ryuk why won't the death note work, why isn't that orange haired bastard dying."  
Ryuk replied,"Well Light he is a shinigami just like I am but except he saves the spirit of humans and sends them to the soul society."

Light was bewildered but calmed down so thats what Ryuk was talking about the other day about the other shinigami; Is it possible to kill them by the method Misa described the day the first meant?  
Ryuk smiled and said,"They don't use death note since they save spirits and slay hollows so no you can't kill them like that."  
Ichigo thought wait is that Yagami Light and realized that Light just tried to kill him.  
Ichigo said,"It's no use now give me the notebook and for you to have to cleanse the world you would have to kill every living person cause there is no such thing as the perfect world without criminals."  
Light laughed and said,"Give it to you, why I have all this power and Kira is justice; I will lead the new world nothing will stop me muhhahahhahah."  
Ichigo smiled and said,"Looks like I have to kick your ass."  
Light laughed again,"I would like to see you try you orange haired bastard."

L then came in wearing the same robe like the other two shinigami.  
How is that possible?  
Rem killed L and how is L here?  
L cut in and said,"Hi Ichigo, Hi Rukia, who is that cute girl holding your body Ichigo?"  
Ryuk smiled and said,"So you had Spiritual energy all along L and became a soul reaper?"  
L smile and said,"Long time no see and Ichigo you're not kicking Light's ass cause I'll be the one doing that."  
L then ate a strawberry cake and said,"Long time no see Light now I believe we have some unfinished bussiness, I thought we were friends but now I guess it was fate when my only friend betrayed me and used me, smart Light but you didn't know about the soul society."  
Ichigo said,"No I already had dibs and your just a noob let the pros show you how its done."  
L smiled and said,"NO This was and still is my battle, you can have this strawberry if you shut up and let me kick his ass."

Too be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The never ending battle of the shinigami Don't intend to copy write

A few days after meeting Light Yagami and hearing his plans to be god of the new world...  
The captains agreed that Ichigo will be the one in charge of taking down Light and L tolorated it.

Something appeared in Light's appartment...  
It looked almost like Ryuk but it had a hole peirced inside it's chest.  
It asked,"Light do you wanna kill that shinigami along with his pitiful friends?"  
Light replied,"How do you know about that orange haired bastard and what are your intenions?"  
Ryuk said,"Ohh so a hollow finally shows up, you know that his soul already belongs to me right vermon?"  
The hollow said with a smile,"I'm just making a deal, after all Kira is god."  
The smile looked deadly and dangerous as if he was hungry for something...  
Light smiled and said,"You're right Kira is god and now what is your intenion?"  
The hollow replied," My purpose here is to lend you my power; I will fuse in your body and together we will kill those annoying shinigami and let the world hear of our justice."  
Light said,"I am abit suspicoious of your offer... What do you think Ryuk?"  
Ryuk replied,"The hollow is quite weak and will try to take over your body, the orange haired shinigami will be able to kill it easily."  
Light said,"Sorry but I have to decline your offer, now get out of my sight."  
The hollow didn't listen and it went into Light's body, Light tried to resist but the hollow took advantage of his dark desires and used it against him therefore taking Light's body by force chanting,"hahahha no matter what you do this body is still gonna remain mine."  
Ryuk stood there thinking about how amusing it is and how much interesting the human world is.

In the Urahara shop..  
Ichigo asked,"Urahara can you please explain to me more about what that thing around Yagami is?"  
Urahara replied,"That thing is a shinigami; there are two types of shinigami, first you have the regular ones we all know and love, second we have the ones that use death note and write people's names down to increase their life span causing them to turn into a spirit that the first type of shinigami has to save."  
Rukia also drew pictures to help explain what Urahara said.  
Ichigo said,"Thanks and I probably would've gotten it more without the pictures."  
Rukia kicked Ichigo's head and heard her cell phone ringing.  
It was a hollow.  
Ichigo got out of his giga along with Rukia and they found an apartment and saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes... Wait is that Kira?

L showed up too saying,"I don't care what the captains say, I'm helping you fight him."  
Light laughed and said," Muhahahhaha, You finally showed up to your death bed cause I will kill you right here and now in the name of Kira."  
The room went silent.  
Light said,"There is nothing you can do now so why not give up and join my new world, muahahhaha."

To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

The never ending battle of the shinigami Don't intend to copy write

So sorry for not updating I have been really busy... Since I am a highschool student and all.

Light was his name. So why can he only see darkness, he thought...  
Light felt an urge to want to destroy more, yet he felt as if something wasn't right...  
What was it?

Something welcomed itself into his body...  
A strange voice said,"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice, you humans are truly weak minded. Your body is mine for the taking now and with the spiritual energy of those blasted shinigamis, I will become more stronger."  
As Light remembered the holllow transfusing itself with him, he was shocked!  
Light screamed in fusturation as he said,"Get out of my body you vermon, how dare you defy Kira the god of this new world and once I get back in control, I will pass judgement."  
The hollow laughed and said,"How can you pass judgement when I'm already dead, and when you don't even know my name? God you humans amuse me."  
Light was speechless at how right the hollow was...

Ichigo had to somehow reach to the real Light, and get rid of that hollow.  
He can't cut him or kill him, but he seems to be the type who won't let himself get controlled by a hollow... Especially one as weak as this one.  
So this hollow must've used Light's or rather Kira's inner most desires to control him.  
Ichigo said,"I thought you were going to be god. What god lets a weakling control them?"  
The hollow replied,"There is no point now, he is mine, and no one else can have him!"  
The hollow laughs.

Light had heard Ichigo's annoying voice and knew he was right and what good would having a hollow's powers be?  
If it was his thoughts that desperatley needed the powers then maybe he has to fight it...  
Light is god and he will no longer stand that hollow being there...  
He saw a light and reached for it, and letting out his scream of desperation.  
Light yelled to the top of his lungs which sounded very attractive,"I am god. Get the hell out of my body."  
The hollow lost control wondering how Light overcame the darkness in his heart.

The hollow and Light Yagami unfused.  
Ichigo took that chance and ran zengetsu across the hollow's white mask.  
The annoying cocky hollow unable to do anything stood there and died a beautiful death becoming free.

Ichigo smiled at Light's speechless expression, and said,"I beleive its time for someone to learn a lesson."  
Light gulped at Ichigo's rare beautiful smile.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The never ending battle of the shinigami Don't intend to copy write

For all loyal fans that have been waiting here is the ending.

As Light regained control after Ichigo killed the hollow he started to tremble realizing Ichigo can't be killed with the death note; Light no longer has a way to kill Ichigo.  
Light looked at Ryuk with the eyes of a mad man and asked," How would I kill that orange haired bastard?"  
Ichigo sneered and responded," If you want to kill me you pathetic fool, come at me."

Ryuk was about to say something but Light like the mad man he became came at Ichigo with nothing but his fist.  
Ichigo blocked it and asked," Is that the best the new god of this world can do? If it is I may have already surpassed god."  
Rukia said," Ichigo try and control your strength. We can not kill him since it isn't our job to do so."  
Ichigo rolled his eyes and replied," Relax I will just kick his ass and put it firmly in place."

It was Ichigo's turn now to attack.  
Ichigo smiled as he took out his fist and punched Light's face causing Light to have a nosebleed.  
Misa unexpectedly came into Light's room seeing as Light's beautiful nose injured as blood started coming out.  
Misa held Light in her arms crying.  
Light got out of Misa's embrace and said," Don't worry it's just a bloody nose the fight isn't over until that orange bastard dies."  
Ryuk muttered," Or until you die."

Misa got up and smacked Ryuk across the face," Light is not going to die because he is Kira and god of this new world as I am his queen? Do you understand?"  
Ryuk smiled and said, " We will see about that. For now let's just watch. Do that again and I will kill you."  
Ryuk pulled out his death note.  
Kira got up and went fist on with Ichigo again, however Ichigo blocked.  
Ichigo lifted up his foot and kicked Light's head just as he did to Rukia on the first day the met.  
Light fell and passed out...

Rukia came up to Ichigo and smacked his head and yelled," IDIOT, you weren't supposed to kill him! Look at how much trouble we will be in?!"  
Ryuk smiled and said," Young shinigami girl he is not dead but since he is now a bore and there is no need of him, his time is up." Ryuk took out his death note and wrote "Yagami Light."  
Light's spirit came out just as L's however Light will not become a shinigami instead he will be in a prison cell for many centuries.  
Misa took out her death note and wrote her name just as she discovers Light is now dead.  
Misa and Light are both locked up in the same prison cell for many centuries.

A century later.  
Misa smiled and said," Once we get out of here you will pass judgement and show these fools."  
Light smiled and responded," We no longer have a death note and I have no plan so judgement will wait you stupid girl." 


End file.
